Sweet Sorrow
center|600px Perfil *'Nombre:' 스윗 소로우 / Sweet Sorrow *'Número de miembros:' 4 chicos *'Debut:' 2002 *'Género: ' Balada, Pop, R&B, A Capella *'Agencia:' Sweet Sorrow Company Biografía Sweet Sorrow está formado por cuatro cantantes masculinos, In Ho Jin, Song Woo Jin, Kim Young Woo y Sung Jin Hwan. El nombre del grupo, "Sweet Sorrow", proviene de "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare. Se les ocurrió este nombre cuando estaban pasando por dificultades en el año 2002. Los cuatro se reunieron en el Glee Club, el coro masculino de la Universidad de Yonsei. El Glee Club tenía dos conciertos cada año, verano e invierno. Ocho miembros del coro formaron The Wackers un grupo a capella para probar algo nuevo en los conciertos y arreglaron canciones que obtuvieron buenas reacciones de la audiencia. Más tarde, sólo cuatro de ellos quedaron. Su momento crucial, como músicos profesionales llegó cuando ganaron el Yoo Jae-ha Music Competition en 2004. Ellos recibieron el primer premio con la canción "Sweet Sorrow", y fueron contratados por las agencias sevral. Por último, Sweet Sorrow firmó un contrato con Mezoo Cultures y lanzó su primer álbum llamado "Sweet Sorrow" en noviembre de 2005. Su primer álbum no fue un gran éxito. Más tarde, trabajaron en la banda sonora para el drama de 2006 "Alone in Love" y "War of Money" en 2007 y obtuvieron reconocimiento. En 2007, participaron en "Showvival", una versión coreana de "American Idol" que se emitió en la MBC. Sweet Sorrow inmediatamente ganó popularidad por su disposición de éxitos y ganaron la segunda temporada del programa. Lanzaron su segundo álbum, "SweeticS," para mostrar su encanto a través de su música original. Ellos compusieron todas las canciones del álbum, de acuerdo a sus principios. Su música pretende descartar las técnicas artificiosas, buscando volver a los elementos más básicos de la música y la armonía sonora. Ninguno de ellos es músico de profesión, pero todos y cada uno de ellos disfrutan de creaciones y experimentaciones musicales, así como de tocar instrumentos. Su fuerte es la hermosa armonía que crean las cuatro voces, aunque también intentan mantener la individualidad vocal de cada uno. Integrantes center|600px *In Ho Jin (Líder, Alto y Segundo Tenor) *Song Woo Jin (Barítono y Bajo) *Kim Young Woo (Barítono y Segundo Tenor) *Sung Jin Hwan (Primer Tenor) Temas para Dramas *''You Are My Everything'' tema para The Girl Who Can See Smells (2015) *''It's Nothing Special'' tema para Discovery of Love (2014) *''Your Heaven'' tema para My Husband Got A Family (2012) *''She's Mine'' tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) *''Simple Life'' tema para Money's Warfare (2007) *''I'm Saying I love you'' tema para Bad Couple (2007) *''No Matter How I Think About It'' tema para Alone in Love (2006) Temas para Películas *''Twenty (junto a Kim Woo Bin (2015)'' *''She Is Beautiful'' tema para Seducing Mr. Perfect (2006) Programas de TV *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (Junto a Chung Ha, FTISLAND y Gummy) (KBS) (21-6-17) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2011) *Showvival (MBC, 2007) Programas de Radio *Sweet Sorrow's Hope Song (MBC FM4U, 2009~ Hasta la Fecha) *Sweet Sorrow's Ten Ten Club (SBS Power FM, 2009 ~ 2011) Anuncios *'2011:' Taster's Choice Supremo Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones * With My Girl - Na Won Joo ft. Sweet Sorrow (06-Octubre-2010) * AOTEAROA - Kim Hyung Joon ft. Sweet Sorrow, Jung Ji Young y Lee Han Chul (12-Agosto-2009) *If It Was A Dream - Danny Ahn Feat Sweet Sorrow (28-Mayo-2007) *YOU - K.Will feat. Sweet Sorrow - Left Heart (06-Marzo-2007) *Scapegoat - Epik High feat. Sweet Sorrow - Remapping the Human Soul (25-Enero-2007) *The First Impression - Kim Hyoung Suk With Friends (05-Abril-2006) Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Facebook Oficial Galería Sweet Sorrow1.jpg Sweet Sorrow2.jpg Sweet Sorrow3.jpg Sweet Sorrow4.jpg Sweet Sorrow5.jpg Sweet Sorrow6.jpg Sweet Sorrow7.jpg Sweet Sorrow8.jpg Videografía Sweet Sorrow - Sweet Sorrow|Sweet Sorrow MV Sweet sorrow - I love you|I Love You Sweet Sorrow - the words i say to you MV|The Words I Say to You MV Sweet Sorrow - You (대단한 우연)|You Sweet sorrow 3 첫 데이트(The First Date) M V|The First Date Sweet Sorrow (스윗소로우) 3rd album VIVA! M V|VIVA! Sweet Sorrow - Just Get Away (You deserve it)|Just Get Away (You Deserve It) Sweet Sorrow - Again and Again (Feat. Park Ji Yoon) MV|Again and Again (feat. Park Ji Yoon) Categoría:Sweetsorrow Company Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2002